Christmas
"Christmas" is an episode of Stupid Mario Brothers, dedicated to the Christmas season of 2008. Description ...Mario and Luigi wake up early on Christmas morning full of Yuletide Glee and Christmas Cheer. However, like always, something goes wrong... Overview The Mario Bros. are celebrating Christmas, but their presents that they both ordered for each other don't appear and they begin to fight. Meanwhile, at UPS Headquarters, it turns out that intern Francis had accidentally sent the packages to Toronto, Canada. Eventually, Francis gets the presents back and gives them to Mario and Luigi, who apologizes and start singing. They are soon joined by Francis. Synopsis The Mario Brothers are excited that it's finally Christmas, as they have waited 365 days for it. However, they see the tree, but there are no presents underneath it. The two accuse each other of not sending the other a present, but both brothers claim that they shipped each others' present UPS first class. They both decide to wait for the UPS man to arrive with their presents. talking to Francis in their headquarters]] At UPS Headquarters, UPS notices his intern, Francis and asks him if he delivered Mario and Luigi's packages to the right location. Francis replies that he did, saying that he sent them to 1234 Rainbow Road, Toronto, Canada, which turns out to be the wrong address. The packages end up being shipped to a random Canadian. UPS scolds Francis for delivering the packages to the wrong address, saying he doesn't even need an intern and that the only reason he is there is because UPS is trying to stay ahead of FedEx and tells him to get the packages to the right address at once. Back at Mario's house, Mario and Luigi are trying to pass the time by singing songs, but begin to grow increasingly impatient. Eventually, Mario and Luigi are tired of waiting and both demand to know where their packages are. They both blame each other and decide not to talk to each other anymore. Meanwhile, as Francis is making his way toward the Canadian's house, the Canadian is trying to guess what is in the packages. However, before he can open them, Francis shows up at his door. He asks him for the packages back, but the Canadian can't understand him, so Francis just steals the packages. Initially objecting, the Canadian instantly forgets about the packages and goes back inside. At Mario's House, the doorbell rings, and the brothers get up to answer it. Francis comes in with the Mario Brother's presents, and explains that he accidentally took them to the wrong address. Francis then wishes them a happy holiday, and quickly leaves. Both brothers feel guilty about fighting with each other. They make up and decide to sing "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas," soon being joined by Francis, who somehow appears from behind the couch before crouching back behind it. Afterwards, Mario and Luigi realize that their voices change whenever they sing seriously and ponder over it. At that moment, Francis pops up and says, "Hi, guys!" in a deep voice. Appearances Characters * Mario * Luigi * UPS * Francis * Canadian Locations * Mario's House * Canadian's House * UPS Headquarters Production Notes Character Revelations Coming soon! Series Continuity * This is the only time we see Francis. Trivia * This is the first episode since Episode 5 with only Rich Alvarez, Chris Muller, Matt Provencal, and Doug Orofino. * The Canadian's mannerisms are based off of the potrayel of Canadian's from South Park. The Canadian additionally, while attempting to guess what the presents are, guesses that one of them might be a South Park DVD, but speaks negatively on Season 4. * While trying to guess what is inside the packages, the Canadian states at one point, "Or maybe Doug Orofino sent me Stupid Mario Brothers on DVD." This joke is done earlier in YouTube News, where Alvarez asks Muller why he didn't give him Stupid Mario Brothers on DVD. External links * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccMl8-DHpz4 Stupid Mario Brothers - Christmas] Category:Spin-Offs